Star Wars A New Beginning
by JediRhydon
Summary: What if Yoda felt that the Jedi Order is becoming too arrogant and stagnant under it's strict code? What if he decided that the Jedi Order needs to change it's views, and allow what the Jedi Code forbade the Jedi to do: to feel love, marry, and form families? What if Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi, two rising Jedi padawans, provide Yoda with the changes to bring the changes? SiriWan
1. Chapter 1

"Conversation"

_'Thoughts'_

**Reading/Writing**

_"Hologram Communication"_

**_35 Years before the Clone Wars; 9 years before the Phantom Menace_**

Yoda was deep in meditation, as he contemplated the state of the Jedi Order. For some time now, Yoda began to fear that the Jedi were becoming too arrogant and stagnant in their duties as keepers of the peace and protectors of the Republic. The Jedi Code as it was currently written, seemed to make the Jedi more like droids devoid of feelings and emotions.

_There is no Emotion, there is Peace_: first off the idea that Jedi are not meant to feel emotions completely destroys the idea of the Jedi being peacekeepers and guardians. Without emotions they were little more than droids and thus unfit to care for the worlds under their responsibility. For without compassion, mercy, bravery, and so many other emotions the Jedi could never keep those around them safe. True many emotions can cause one to fall to the Dark side, but it is also true that with connections of higher emotions one can be pulled back from the Dark side.

_There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge_: To say there is no ignorance in a being is ignorant in of itself. Not to mention that one can have all the knowledge in the Galaxy, but if they don't know how to use it then they will most likely cause conflict among those they are meant to bring peace too. Yes the Jedi are meant to walk a path to better understand the Force, but they can't do that unless they were willing to listen.

_There is no Passion, there is Serenity_: Once again this points to the fact that the Jedi are trying yet again to keep themselves from forming attachments. Passion can be many things. Anger and hate are known forms. Whereas another form is called _Love_. Without love, where is compassion? Without righteous anger, where is justice? Without grief, where is understanding? These things that are basic forms of life, are surrounded in passion, and to deny that is to deny a living beings own existence.

Yoda couldn't help but chuckle, as he remembered how often that Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi master of the Order, often spoke of how strong the emotion of love can be.

_There is no Chaos, there is Harmony_: To say one does not create chaos in their actions, whether intentional or not, is to not understand the nature of all living things. Bringing peace to one planet could bring war to another. Capturing a terrorist leader causes his followers to either run and hide, or continue their ideas.

Finally _there is no Death, there is the Force_: The idea behind this line is welcoming to some, but the Jedi must all come to understand that Death, is a natural part of life. If they accepted this, embraced it even, the Jedi would free themselves of the unintentional fear that comes from the idea of death.

It was clear to Yoda that the Jedi Code, as it was currently written, was restrictive and the Jedi were becoming stagnant in their endeavors. Yoda began to wonder: what would happen to the Jedi Order if they continued down its current path. As if on cue, the Force provided the aged Jedi Grandmaster a vision of what would happen to the Jedi.

_In 35 years, a war would encompass the entire Galaxy, a war like nothing the Galaxy had ever seen. Warriors in white armor, against droids, and the Jedi at the forefront of these warriors, leading the charge. The war would last for three years, and when the Jedi were at their weakest, a shadowy figure would order the warriors in white armor to turn on their Jedi leaders, and the Jedi would be destroyed. The Republic would be burnt down, and an empire would rise from its ashes, with a Sith Lord cloaked in black robes as its ruler. The Galaxy that the once proud and strong Jedi protected for so many years, thrown into darkness._

Yoda's diminutive green body shook violently, as the vision came to an end. He remembered how one of his fellow Jedi Council members, Sifo-Dyas, had often spoke of how he had visions of a war and the Jedi would be involved. Like most of the Jedi Council, Yoda didn't believe it to be possible; but now he was receiving similar visions, and he realized that the Jedi would not be prepared for it. Yoda knew that if the Jedi was to survive, they would need to change their ways. But the question was: how?

_Elsewhere in the Jedi Temple_

Siri Tachi, a Jedi Padawan of fifteen years of age with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, paced in her room with nervousness. She had been feeling nauseous and sick for a while now, and she had recently discovered why. After she found out what was afflicting her, she immediately contacted the one person that she knew she could trust, the one person that shared the fate of what she was going through. As she waited for this person to arrive, she paced nervously in her room, contemplating what would happen to her now if her condition was discovered by her master, Adi Gallia, and the Jedi Council.

_'I might end up being expelled from the Jedi Order, and so could he!'_ She thought to herself. '_And what if he doesn't want anything to do with me and the gift that we've been given by the Force?!'_

"Siri? Are you alright?"

Siri was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the voice of the person she loved the most: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan was older than Siri by two years, but that didn't matter to Siri; she loved him in spite of the two year difference. As her door opened, she looked at the young man whom she loved. Obi-Wan was roughly taller than her by a foot at 5'11, with auburn hair, gray-blue eyes, and light colored skin. Siri Tachi always felt herself go breathless whenever she saw Obi-Wan, as she felt that his appearance was almost regal and reminiscent of a prince.

Once the door closed shut behind Obi-Wan, he walked over to Siri, intending to embrace her. However Siri beat him to it, and broke into a jog-like run, and wrapped her arms around her lover. What shocked Obi-Wan the most, was that Siri began sobbing, and as long as he knew her, Siri rarely cried at all. It was definitely unsettling for him to see the girl he loved crying like this, when she was usually so calm and composed. Obi-Wan gently stroked her hair, saying soothing words to calm her down and gently held her in his arms.

Eventually Siri calmed down, as Obi-Wan felt her body relax in his arms. Regardless, he still continued to hold her in his arms, until she was ready and able to speak to him. As Obi-Wan continued to hold her, and perform his ministrations at the same time, Siri sighed in contentment, as she felt calm and relaxed in the arms of her lover. Despite this however, she still nervous about what she was going to tell him, and how he would react to her news. Eventually Siri mustered her courage, and remembered that she was a Jedi, and that she would have to be brave. Finally, Siri brought her head up, and gently pushed Obi-Wan back, so that she could look into his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, there's something that I need to tell you, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it." She said, nervous about what would happen.

Obi-Wan looked at Siri with inquiry, but also with calm, and love in his eyes for her. Though he was unsure of what she wanted to tell him, he knew that he would remain by her side, even if it meant that they would have to leave the Jedi Order. Siri meant everything to Obi-Wan; the two of them had tried to stop their growing relationship with each other at one point, and even went out of their way to avoid each other. This only served to make the two miserable, and as they eventually realized that they couldn't be without the other, and restarted their relationship, taking great care that no one learned of them. As Obi-Wan looked at Siri, waiting for her to tell him what was troubling her, he couldn't help but notice a glow around her.

"Obi-Wan, I'm pregnant."

Obi-Wan was utterly shocked to hear that from Siri. He had often wondered what it would be like to have children with Siri, but knew that it couldn't be possible. After all, Jedi weren't allowed to love, much less be married and have children. Regardless, Obi-Wan knew that if Siri was pregnant, and he was undoubtedly the father, then he had a clear responsibility to stay by her side, and support her and their child. His love for her, and the new responsibility that he now has as a father, required it.

Obi-Wan looked back into Siri's blue eyes, and saw the fear and concern in her eyes, but also love, compassion, and pride. Fear and concern for what would happen to them if the Jedi Order discovered her pregnancy; but also love and compassion for him and their child, and pride at being able to carry and, in nine months, give birth to his child. In so many ways, it only made Obi-Wan Kenobi's love for Siri Tachi grow stronger.

As Siri waited for Obi-Wan to say something, she couldn't help but continue to feel concerned about her beloved deciding to choose the Jedi over her and the baby. She knew that it wasn't likely; Obi-Wan was a loyal and honorable person, but was his loyalty to her, or to the Order? Siri decided that if Obi-Wan chose to be loyal to and stay with the Jedi Order, then she would not be angry with him, but she would leave and take care of the baby. As it happened, both Jedi thought back to the night when they had both made love to each other, the night that they had to have conceived their new baby that was now growing inside Siri's womb.

_Obi-Wan and his master Qui-Gon Jinn had just returned from a mission to the planet Deveron, to help settle a land dispute between two opposing factions. While the mission proved to a success, the two Jedi were attacked by Qui-Gon's former apprentice Xanatos. Xanatos was Qui-Gon's previous apprentice before Obi-Wan, and had fallen to the temptation of the Dark Side, and swore to one day kill Qui-Gon, only for his focus to be turned on Obi-Wan. Xanatos believed that if he killed Obi-Wan, then he would have destroyed Qui-Gon's spirit, making it easy to kill the Jedi master._

_Obi-Wan fought Xanatos bravely, and managed to hold the fallen Jedi off as best as he could, but in the end the slightly older and bigger opponent was able to overpower him. Xanatos managed to disarm Obi-Wan by loosening his grip on his lightsaber, and sent it flying away from him, then deactivated his own lightsaber, and proceeded to beat Obi-Wan until Qui-Gon was able to stop him. Xanatos, deciding not to fight his former master yet, ran away, laughing like a madman, while Qui-Gon stayed by Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was given medical attention at the capital city of Deveron, but afterwards Qui-Gon quickly took him back to the Jedi shuttle that they had with them, and flew back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant._

_After arriving at the Temple, Obi-Wan was admitted to the Temples medical wing. After spending some time in a bachta tank, and having his left arm, in which the bones had been shattered by the beating from Xanatos, placed in a sling, Obi-Wan was placed on medical leave. Obi-Wan immediately sought out Siri, and he was fortunate to find her as she was still in the Temple, while her master, along with his, and were currently gone on a mission. He found her in the Temple gardens, and the two secret young lovers began to stroll through the gardens, only to eventually end up in Siri's personal quarters._

_Whether it was a spur of the moment, or raging teenage hormones, neither of them knew for sure, but in a matter of minutes, and intense kissing, both Obi-Wan and Siri completely stripped themselves of their Jedi robes, and onto her bed in each other's arms. Obi-Wan felt that he was in heaven with the girl that he loved, being in her bed feeling her naked body, his hands roaming over her face, breasts, any part of her body that he could touch. As moments went by, they soon became one, as Obi-Wan entered Siri. The two lovers orgasmed several times, and soon Obi-Wan filled Siri with his seed, complete in making love with her. The two soon fell asleep from exhaustion, staying with each other in their arms, content and carefree, only reveling in their love for each other._

As Obi-Wan thought back to that night only three weeks ago, he smiled as he realized that the Force was giving him and Siri the baby as a gift. He looked back at Siri, and looked deep into her eyes, seeing the curiosity of what he would do in them. Obi-Wan knew that she was concerned that he would choose the Order over her and the baby. Perhaps in another lifetime this would never have happened and he and Siri probably would've tried to remain as Jedi instead of two individuals in love with each other. But Obi-Wan did love Siri, and with their new baby, he only ended up loving her even more.

Obi-Wan walked up to Siri, gently cupped her face, and leaned her head up to kiss her. His lips gently touched hers, and through the kiss, he tried to convey his feelings for her; feelings of love, loyalty, and compassion that he had all for her, and now for their baby. He was loyal to the Jedi Order, but he was more loyal to her and their baby, and he was more than willing to leave the Jedi Order to be with her, and their new family. Obi-Wan knew that Siri understood what he was trying to convey to her, as she deepened the kiss, her hands going up into his hair.

Eventually they broke the kiss, and breathed heavily, looking into each other's eyes. Obi-Wan's auburn hair was messed up from Siri running her fingers through it, and he had apparently did the same thing, for her silky blonde hair was also messed up. Obi-Wan gently caressed her cheek, and looked into her eyes with so much love, that he didn't care about what the Jedi Council, or even his own Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, would say. Siri Tachi was the most important person in his life, and now, so was their baby.

"What we are going to do Siri," Obi-Wan began, still holding her face in his hands. "Is go to Master Yoda, tell him about the baby, and that we are going to leave the Jedi Order, to raise our child together."

Siri looked at Obi-Wan with tear-filled eyes, and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. She was relieved that the boy ... no, the _man_ that she loved was willing to leave the Jedi Order with her, and be by her side as she carried their child in her womb. Then a thought came into her mind, one that, as a mother, frightened her.

"What if our child is Force-sensitive, and the Jedi come to take him?"

"Then I will make sure that the Jedi Order _can't_ take our child!" Obi-Wan promised, causing Siri's eyes to pop open. He then had a thought of what she had said at the end of her question. "Him? How can you be so certain that the baby is already a boy?"

Siri laughed at Obi-Wan's question, and looked back up at him when she finished. She then angled her head, and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Mother's intuition." She said imperially, still holding her mischievous smile.

Obi-Wan smirked back at his blonde lover, deciding to copy her mischief attitude.

"Oh really?" He asked, intending to get a jab at her. "Well I say that it's likely going to be a girl."

That caused Siri to laugh, and soon the sound of her angelic voice caused Obi-Wan to join her in laughing. Eventually the two Jedi padawan lovers calmed down, as they held each other in their arms.

"Do you think we should come up with some names, whether the baby is a boy or a girl?" Siri asked, as she rested her head against Obi-Wan's chest.

"Perhaps, but I would like it if you ended up having twins, one of each, then we can name them whatever names you come up with." Obi-Wan promised her, a smile on his face as he lightly cupped her cheek with one hand, while running his other hand through her hair.

Siri cooed at the feeling of Obi-Wan's hand in her hair. She couldn't understand why he liked touching her hair, but in truth she liked it. As for what he said in regards to having twins, she couldn't help but agree with him. When she discovered that she was pregnant, she had wondered if she would have just one child, or twins. It wouldn't matter, she would love her children nonetheless.

"I think that it might be best if we go talk to Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, speaking nothing more but the truth. "He'll probably be the only one who'll understand why we're leaving the Order, and not ostracize us for it."

Even in the comfort of his arms, Siri instantly felt her body tense up with fear. She knew that Obi-Wan was speaking the truth, but she was still afraid of even what Master Yoda would say in regards to what they did. Yoda was the grandmaster of the Jedi Order, and he was one of the highest speakers and supporters of the strict Jedi Code, and especially in regards to the no attachments rule. Even if he wouldn't ostracize them, he would still most likely chastise her and Obi-Wan, for breaking the Jedi Code. Regardless, Siri trusted Obi-Wan's judgement, and she too agreed that they would have to speak with Yoda, and tell him why they were leaving the Jedi Order.

She moved slightly away from Obi-Wan, and looked into his eyes. She always seemed to find comfort in his eyes, with the gentleness and love for her in his eyes.

"If you believe that it is the best thing to do," She started, feeling defeat settle into her body. "Then let's go speak with Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan felt Siri's apprehension and feelings of loss through the Force. Loss of a home, and a family within the Jedi Order and Temple. He couldn't help but feel the same way himself, but in his eyes, he felt that he was getting something better. Something that he felt he wasn't going to regret for the rest of his life: a family with Siri Tachi, the woman he loved.

Gently wiping away a tear, Obi-Wan caressed Siri's face, and looked into her eyes. Using the Force he sent waves of his love for her, and their newly conceived child in her womb, to her in the hopes of calming her. As Siri began to show signs of relaxing, Obi-Wan gently pulled her to him, and leaned his head so that his lips met hers. With the aid of the Force, Obi-Wan projected waves of his love for Siri through the kiss, and Siri returned the kiss with passion and fervor.

Though with great reluctance, the two young lovers broke the kiss so as to breathe, but they continued to hold each other in their arms, neither one of them willing to break it. Nevertheless, they broke their embrace, and with his arms wrapped around her in a safe embrace, Obi-Wan began to guide Siri to Yoda's personal quarters.

Their goal being a simple one: to inform the Jedi Grandmaster that they were leaving the Order, to start and raise their family.

**_Finally finished! I have been working on ideas for this Star Wars story for a while now, and I am glad to finally start working on my Star Wars head canon universe. This first chapter took me nearly a year and a half to work on, but I'm glad that I didn't give up. It is a little longer than I expected it to be, but regardless I am pleased with how it turned out so far._**

**_In the next chapter, Obi-Wan and Siri will speak with Master Yoda, and tell him about their child, and how they plan to leave the Jedi Order to raise their new family. How will Yoda take the news, and what will he do about it?_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Conversation"

'_Thoughts_'

_Reading/Writing_

"_Hologram Communication_"

_Yoda's Quarters_

Yoda continues to sit on one of his small seats, meditating on what he should do to save the Jedi Order. The visions that were plaguing him in regards to the potential war, and the potential destruction of the Jedi, bothered him greatly. He knew that the Jedi would need to change their ways, but the problem was how? Even the Code would need to be changed, but first he needed to find a way to convince the rest of the Council. The best method that he could come up with, was allowing the Jedi to fall in love and form families, but he knew that the Jedi Council would never go for it; unless he could somehow find a pair of Jedi that were willing to help him.

There was also the fact that the Jedi may have to change their ways and customs after nearly a thousand years. Yoda knew that he would need to find a way to prove that the Jedi could form families, manage to keep from falling to the Dark Side, and stay loyal and true to the duties of the Jedi Order. The issue was, he would need to convince the other Jedi of how they could do this. The only way to do this, is if he could find a Jedi couple that managed to secretly be in love with each other, and remain loyal to the Jedi Order, as well as do their duties as Jedi. If he could find a couple of Jedi that did this, then Yoda would have a chance to convince the Jedi Council to follow along with his plans.

As Yoda contemplated on his thoughts, he heard a knock on his door, prompting him to open his eyes. Through the use of the Force, Yoda opened the door, and smiled as Obi-Wan and Siri entered the room. He remembered how the two had fallen in love before, resulting in Yoda and Qui-Gon having to talk to Obi-wan in order to convince the two to remain loyal to the Jedi; though afterwards Yoda began to doubt and question his actions, as it caused their friendship to be destroyed. After that, he kept his eyes on the two, curious if anything would happen between them. To his interest, Obi-Wan and Siri would restore their friendship after Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon returned from their mission on Mandalore to protect Duchess Satine Kryze, though Yoda suspected that there was something else.

He continued to watch the two padawans, suspecting that they had chosen to resume their relationship in secrecy. He constantly found his theory to be true, as each time Obi-Wan and Siri were together, they always held each other, and participated in romantic activities, telling each other that they loved each other. Yoda knew that as the Grandmaster, he needed to stop them, or inform their masters, but instead he always walked away, letting the two to be together and keep silent on their unpermitted activities. In Yoda's mind, it seemed that the two were meant to be together, thus he allowed the Force to bring the two to bring them together. That's when it suddenly came to him: the answer to his dilemma practically walking into his quarters in the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi.

'_Their love!_' He thought, realizing that they would potentially be the best couple to have as his prime example for the changes he wanted to make for the Jedi Order.

Yoda shakes his diminutive head, and looks back at the two young padawans, gesturing them to the remaining two seats in his personal quarters. As Obi-Wan and Siri took their seats, Yoda watched them carefully, he noted that Obi-Wan took Siri's hand, and gently helped her to sit down. Curious, Yoda chose to let the two to decide to tell him on their own accord. When Obi-Wan sat down himself, he smiles at the two, conveying calmness which works to soothe over the padawans.

"Greetings Obi-Wan and Siri." Yoda said to the two, a smile on his face as he addressed the two Jedi padawans. "Help you, how can I?"

Once again, Yoda noted that the two padawans looked at each other, a sense of nervousness emanating from them. As Yoda felt the nervousness coming from the two, he also detected that Siri's nervousness was higher than Obi-Wan's. Deciding to subtly investigate, Yoda reached out with the Force, and detected two faint life-signs coming from within Siri. Yoda quickly realized what this meant, and what it could come to represent in the future of the Jedi Order. Finally, Siri looked at Yoda, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, with Obi-Wan gently holding her hand.

"Master Yoda, there's something that Obi-Wan need to speak to you about." She began, the tears still falling, though just slightly this time. "When you and Master Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan, and then me when I came into the Room of a Thousand Fountains that we need to stop our romantic relationship. Otherwise we run the risk of being cast out of the Jedi Order."

"And we agreed to do so," Obi-Wan said, taking over for Siri and giving her time to calm herself. "But when Master Qui-Gon and I went on our mission to Mandalore, I ended up falling in love with another woman on the mission."

Yoda and Siri looked at Obi-Wan when he admitted this, both shocked and surprised that he had fallen in love with another woman. Obi-Wan, who saw the looks of shock from Yoda and Siri, looked away in shame. Yoda could feel the pain and misery from Obi-Wan through the Force, realizing that the young man truly felt as though he felt that he may have betrayed Siri; which seemed prevalent by the fact that Obi-Wan did not say the woman's name, though Yoda did suspect that it might've been the Mandalorian duchess.

"But in spite of my feelings for the woman that I had fallen for on Mandalore," Obi-Wan resumed his story, adding more to his story while looking at Siri. "I never once forgot about Siri, and through the Force, I came to realize that no woman could ever take Siri's place. So with great difficulty, I ended my secret relationship with the woman on Mandalore, and returned to the Temple.

"I followed the urging of the Force, and restored Siri and my relationship," Obi-Wan continued, adding more to his story, and took Siri's hand in his. "It was as though the Force was telling me to restart my relationship with her, and I was more than happy to do so, because I loved her, more than anything."

Siri and Yoda both felt moved by Obi-Wan's admission, with Siri kissing Obi-Wan on the cheek. Yoda simply chuckled, as he did indeed felt that Obi-Wan and Siri were meant to be together, as the gentle vibes through the Force were anything to go by. Yoda quickly knew that Obi-Wan and Siri would be the excellent basis for the changes that he wanted to bring about for the Jedi Order.

'_A perfect example, they would be indeed._' He thought to himself. '_The future of the Jedi, they would be. And the start of a new generation of Jedi, their children will be._'

Finally, Siri looked back at him.

"After Obi-Wan and I resumed our relationship Master," Siri began, the anxiety she once held now gone, replaced by a feeling of self-confidence. "And we knew that we would need to keep it a secret. We were able to keep our relationship hidden, and whenever either one of us were upset, we would calm each other down, and be there for each other when we need comfort.

"When Obi-Wan returned from his mission with Master Jinn, the one where he was inured badly by Xanatos, I was concerned about him the entire time. When he was released, he and I participated in... sexual activities, and not once did we regret it."

Yoda couldn't help but noted the minor hesitancy and nervousness in Siri's voice, but chuckled when she admitted to how she and Obi-Wan potentially conceived their child.

"Eventually, I began to feel nauseous, and with the help of the Force, I felt the beginning development of two new life forms inside of me."

"Siri and I both know that if her pregnancy was discovered," Obi-Wan took up, wrapping an arm around Siri's shoulders, to comfort her. "Then we would undoubtedly either be forced to choose leaving the Jedi Order, or stay in the Order, but give up our children, and stay away from them and each other; and that's something that neither Siri and I will not do, not again. That's why Siri and I are here Master, to inform you that we're going to leave the Order willingly, and raise our children, as a family."

Yoda contemplated on the decision that Obi-Wan and Siri were making. In full honesty, he had to admit that the two were right; the Jedi Council would undoubtedly force the two to make a decision on whether or not to leave the Order, or stay and give up their children and stay separated from each other. The fact that they were willing to leave and stay together, and raise their children proved to Yoda that they were truly meant to be together; more importantly, the two padawans would be the excellent basis, for the changes that Yoda wanted to implement into the Jedi Order. Yoda couldn't help but smile and chuckle, as he believed that Obi-Wan and Siri's conceived children were a two-fold gift given by the Force; Obi-Wan and Siri would be able to start a family of their own, and Yoda would have a starting point for his plans for the Jedi.

As Yoda laughed, Obi-Wan and Siri looked at each other, in utter confusion. They were utterly shocked that Yoda was laughing, as they were trying to resign from the Jedi. Finally, with some diffulty, Yoda stopped laughing, and looked at the two, as he immediately planned to bring them into his plans for reformation of the Jedi Order.

"Required, that will not be." He said, eliciting the padawans to look at the small green Jedi grandmaster.

" But Master Yoda," Siri began, trying to object to Yoda's decision. "The Jedi Code specifically states that..."

"Know the Code, I do," Yoda said, waving his three fingered hand as he dismissed Siri's statement. "But time for a change, it is, for the Jedi."

Obi-Wan and Siri looked at each other in confusion, but also curiosity. They had heard that Yoda was being troubled by something, but no one was ever able to figure out what was troubling the leader of the Jedi Order. Yoda must've sensed the confusion that permeated around them, because he began to speak again.

"Remain seated, it may be best for you both," Yoda said, his iconic smile growing on his face. "A long story, this will be."

_**Sorry for taking a long time to get the second chapter posted, I've been going through a lot of stuff, as well as battling with writers block. Can't guarantee that chapters will be coming out regularly, but I do intend to keep chapters for my stories.**_


End file.
